La rose rouge
by ediawe
Summary: Petit OS sur un évènement aussi banal que capital dans la vie de Ginny.


Fic écrite dans un moment de déprime et dédicacée à toutes celles qui comprendront de quoi je parle.

J'ai eu une review sur un autre site qui disait que mon texte était un peu trop imaginé (au sens de ce qu'il y a trop de métaphore). Je l'ai prise en compte, mais après mure réflexion, je n'ai pas modifié mon texte (à part un tout petit bout qui était vraiment trop) ; le style assez particulier est donc une prise de partie réfléchie. Libre à vous ensuite d'apprécier ou pas.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.

***

C'était venu comme ça, un matin de mars gris et pluvieux, lorsqu'elle s'y attendait le moins. Ca n'aurait aucun intérêt sinon. Ginny s'était levée un matin en songeant sans enthousiasme aux cours qui l'attendaient, pour s'apercevoir en repoussant les draps qu'une fleur écarlate s'était épanouie sur le matelas durant la nuit. Elle avait cherché partout ailleurs la cause de cette invitée impromptue et indésirable avant de se rendre à l'évidence : la graine de cette rose rouge venait bien de son jardin secret.

Elle s'était ruée vers la salle de bain et s'y était enfermée comme si tous les serviteurs du Seigneurs des Ténèbres étaient à ses trousses. Partagée entre l'excitation et la panique, elle s'était assise sur la lunette des toilettes et avait respiré profondément pour calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. C'était la soudaineté de l'événement qui la choquait le plus. Elle s'était couchée petite fille et au matin, elle se réveillait femme. Une seule touche de couleur sur les draps blancs, apparut tout d'un coup, sans prévenir, lui avait fait prendre brusquement conscience d'un changement radical dans son corps. C'était le miracle du désert rouge : ce qui était stérile la veille se couvrait soudain de vie écarlate. A cette pensée elle se sentit si bouleversée que des gouttes de rosées coulèrent de ses yeux, comme pour aller arroser les fleurs pourpres qui tombaient de son ventre.

Elle se reprit rapidement néanmoins, et, essuyant l'eau lacrymale de ses joues, elle fit courageusement face au défi qui se dressait face à elle. D'abord, empêcher la floraison de se répandre sur ses jambes et ses vêtements ; rien d'insurmontable pour le moment. Ensuite, trouver le courage de sortir de là et de reprendre ses activités normales alors qu'elle se sentait si bouleversée et différente, aussi incongrue et vulnérable qu'une fleur ouverte sur une branche couverte de bourgeons. Elle aurait voulu soustraire aux regards la fleur brusquement éclose qu'elle était, la faire rentrer dans son bourgeon d'enfance, ou se construire un autre abri avec les murs de la salle de bain ou les rideaux de son baldaquin.

On frappa brusquement à la porte et elle sursauta.

-Ginny ? appela Hermione de l'extérieur. Ca va ? Tu es malade ?

-Non, non, c'est bon, mentit-elle.

Mais sa voix chevrotante la trahit.

-Ouvre-moi, insista son aînée.

A contrecœur, elle s'exécuta, tout en prenant bien garde de refermer la porte derrière son ami.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? s'enquit cette dernière.

D'une voix hachée, Ginny lui parla de la rose rouge sur ses draps. Hermione comprit aussitôt et l'enveloppa dans une étreinte maternelle et rassurante. Sur un ton doux et calme, elle lui parla de sa propre floraison, près d'un an auparavant, de sa surprise, de sa peur. Elle lui dit comme on s'y habituait et comme un matin, avec la même soudaineté, on trouvait cela normal. Elle lui expliqua ce que cette éclosion annonçait, la transformation de son corps raide comme une tige en une débauche de courbes gracieuses. Complice, elle lui murmura que seules les filles connaissaient ce miracle soudain qui fleurissait en une nuit le désert et faisait brusquement d'une enfant une femme, tandis que les garçons ne subissaient que la lente évolution presque minérale qui transformait leur corps en celui d'un homme, et lui confia combien elle avait de la chance d'être la dépositaire de ce prodige sans cesse renouvelé. Enfin, elle cessa de parler et conclut son discours d'initiation par un baiser sur le front et un sourire chaleureux. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle s'était levée, Ginny se sentit sereine.

Elle alla en cours ce jour-là, et la journée se passa normalement, du moins extérieurement. Dans les mois qui suivirent, la floraison revint de manière cyclique et effectivement, elle finit par s'y habituer. Son corps changeait rapidement et, quand elle atteignit sa quinzième année, elle avait achevé sa métamorphose et s'était accoutumée à son enveloppe toute neuve. Mais elle ne devait jamais oublier ce matin gris de mars où le désert avait fleuri.

***

Pour info, le miracle de désert rouge fait référence à un phénomène qu'on observe dans le désert d'Atacama, au nord du Chili. Une fois tous les cinq ou dix ans, je ne sais plus, il pleut sur le désert et cela fait fleurir des milliards de fleurs rouges qu'on appelle les roses de l'Atacama et qui sont calcinées par le soleil quelques heures plus tard.

N'hésitez pas à reviewer ; vos critiques seront prises en compte (même si je ne modifierais pas forcément le texte, selon ce que moi j'en pense).


End file.
